


Five Lovers

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Christine Chapel had sex with (give or take).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Lovers

1.

Her first attempt at partnered sex is a bit of a let-down. She's in college, and Phillip is two years older but not much more experienced than she is. He's considerate and she has an orgasm, but it's not exactly the toe-curling, mind-blowing experience romance stories and vids paint it to be.

Phillip is looking at her face as he settles down next to her in bed. "Good?" She hums rather than try to speak, fearing he'll see through anything she says that's less than wildly enthusiastic, but Phillip is a very intuitive man. That's one of the reasons she's dating him, in fact. It shouldn't surprise her that he sees the truth. He leans over and kisses her softly. "We can work our way up to amazing, I bet."

They do. In fact, by the next morning, when he goes down on her and makes her come hard and fast before whisking out the door to class with a smirk on his face, is already several steps in the right direction. Within a few weeks they can read each other's signals clearly and there's very little Phillip isn't interested in trying at least once.

He graduates and they break up amicably, after five months of experimenting. She's sad that he's gone, but figures she learned a lot about her own body and about romance.

 

2.

Roger Korby is quite a few years older than her. He's urbane and successful and full of theories and information that she soaks up like a thirsty sponge. She's flattered that he is interested in her. The man does not lack for groupies, such as they are, not to mention older women more in his sphere of things. But from among the faculty and students at the graduate college and all the other people he could've had, he picks her for reasons she never does figure out completely.

The first orgasm she ever has with Roger is barely worthy of the name; a tepid little bump of release, nothing more. She's fighting a feeling of disappointment as he grunts – loudly, and right in her ear – and comes. He rolls off her immediately, sprawling on his back. He pats her hip absently and falls asleep.

Chris lies awake for a bit, chastising herself. Her expectations had been high, that was the problem. She'd assumed Roger, with so much more experience in his life, would have the same sort of skill in the bedroom he displayed with theory. She'd learned with Phillip that it took time to develop sexual chemistry, and she hasn't had sex with anyone else since Phillip left, due to her mother's illness. So one mediocre night won't make her give up on this relationship she wants so badly.

It takes many months before she realizes Roger isn't trying. She talks to him, encourages and in some cases pries information out of him about what he likes, what he doesn't like and so on. She tries to give him guidance in bed until it starts to feel like explaining an anatomical diagram and he glares at her. Roger makes sure she comes once every time, because he's too polite not to, but he has little interest in sex after that.

She admits to herself that she loves Roger's mind but they just don't work as lovers. She's preparing a break-up speech when he presents her with an engagement ring and the news that he's gotten approved for an expedition into deep space at the same time. He wants her to stay on Earth, wearing his ring, waiting for him to come back.

She bursts out laughing. She can't help herself. Roger looks shocked, then offended, then outraged. He snatches the ring off the table and puts it in his pocket. He folds his arms across his chest and coldly suggests she pack her things. She wipes her eyes, still giggling, and grabs her belongings. She pats Roger condescendingly on the arm and bids him goodbye cheerfully.

 

3.

Free of Roger and bearing her master's degree and nursing certificate, Chris goes to San Francisco to finally join Starfleet, a couple years later than she intended. She begins work in the medical center almost immediately; experienced nurses are hard to find in an organization that has to send their most competent people into the furthest reaches of space on a routine basis.

Starfleet attracts the young and adventurous types, and Chris suspects based on what happens whenever she goes out to a cadet bar, some of the horniest people on the planet. She can't quite bring herself to take the boys seriously. They seem impossibly young to her. Also, working at the med center, she knows who is coming in and for what fool reasons, and she's past that phase of her life.

A couple of the doctors indicate some interest, but they remind her far too much of Roger. If she'd wanted condescension and a selfish sexual partner, she would've accepted the ring.

It's not until the end of her first year, on vacation in Rio, that she takes the leap again. This time it is a leap, too. She's known Alex for all of four hours, three of which have involved dancing. He's slightly shorter than her, with dark brown skin and thick hair on his chest visible underneath the collar of his shirt. She bids her friends goodbye and goes to his apartment.

The sex is good, but she was wound so tight from finals and work that she's mostly grateful for the physical release of all that tension. She doesn't think about it much during the night – Alex is voracious in bed and she lets him drive all her thoughts from her head gladly. It's only the next day she feels slightly dissatisfied.

 

4.

Nyota had never experienced Mardi Gras, and Gaila of course needed to see it once before she left Earth. Chris takes them to a real New Orleans Mardi Gras party, rather than the touristy versions.

What happens that night remains shrouded in deepest secrecy for a variety of reasons, not the least of which was the old-fashioned absinthe.

 

5.

The first time she has sex with Leonard McCoy, they nearly break his bed. Or at least it feels that way.

It's possible that a couple of years of arguments and shared emergencies in Sickbay have worked as some sort of extended version of foreplay. That might explain why his mouth suckles at her nipples with precisely the right amount of pressure without her saying anything, why his finger slides over her clit at an angle that makes her whimper and arch and beg him not to stop touching her like that _ever ever_ until she comes so hard she sees spots.

Once she can think again, she wraps her fingers around his cock. She can read his body language easily, knowing when the tightness was just right, when her thumb strokes along the most sensitive spot on his shaft.

His kisses are deep and hungry, his body covering hers, his gifted, capable hands touching every inch of her he can reach. When she draws him to slide into her, his voice catches, murmuring her name and "oh God, darlin', yes" and she shivers even as she stretches around him.

He hesitates, buried so deep inside her, but she clutches him and orders, "Do it." She wants this, wants everything he'll give her, and she moves against him, urging him on, and just like at work, he holds nothing back on her.

It's a strange mix of frantic and tender, raw need and desire that she's never experienced before. She can barely hold a thought in her head, he's making her feel so good, but at the same time she's drinking him in, learning where to touch and how to move and what to say to make him growl her name. As soon as she says anything the least bit dirty he's telling her to shut up, because he can't take hearing that, not _now_ and knowing he can be so overwhelmed by just her voice makes her drag him into a wet, sloppy kiss.

After that she can only whisper "Harder, _fuck_ , Len" against his lips and he complies. The bed is creaking underneath them and her body is inching up the mattress with the force of his thrusts and Chris is soaring higher and higher until she cries out and comes so hard tears leak out of her eyes, her body trembling as the pleasure swallows her whole.

She can't unclench around him right away, and Len keeps at her for a moment longer before pushing in one last time and coming with shuddering gasps against her neck. The sound of their breathing is loud in the sudden silence of the room. She never wants to leave this bed, never wants him not lying on top of her, sweaty and spent and holding her so tightly she'll have bruises on her hip tomorrow.

His face is still pressed against her skin when he whispers in her ear, "I love you." His voice trembles and she understands his fear of saying those words to someone again. She grips him even more tightly. In that moment, she finally realizes what has been missing all along.

"Love you, too," she tells him, smiling at the explosive sigh of relief she feels against her throat. This time, she thinks as she lets him tuck her against his body, she finally has it right.


End file.
